


Having them Both

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Bucky/Steve, Multi, Pre-Bucky/Peggy/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought that having Bucky meant that he couldn't have Peggy.  They come up with a way to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himmelreich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/gifts).



Steve and Bucky were the best kept secret in camp – after all they had years of practice pretending they were simply friends. Or at least that’s what Steve thought.

“You know, you could have just told me you found the right partner a long time ago,” Peggy says one day when they’re alone.

Steve feels himself start to panic, though he hopes it doesn’t show on his face. “What you mean?” he asks, praying that what he thinks she means and what she actually means are two different things.

“Sergeant Barnes,” she replies simply.

“It’s not like that,” Steve protests, though he’s well aware of how hollow it sounds.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone,” she says gently. “I understand why you have to keep it a secret, but you don’t have to keep it from me.”

“It’s not like we don’t both like dames,” Steve says, knowing he’s past the point of denial.

“But you love each other,” Peggy says knowingly.

“We do,” Steve admits. “Even though it’s wrong.”

“Bullshit,” Peggy says, startling Steve with the harsh language. “Just because people say it’s wrong doesn’t mean it is. You were ready to walk to bloody Austria to save him – how could such devotion ever be wrong?”

“People can find plenty wrong with that even without factoring in my feelings for Bucky,” Steve replies. “I did break about every rule in the book.”

“And saved countless men,” Peggy reminds him. “That’s what actually matters to most people. Though you and your sergeant may want to re-evaluate some of your hiding places.”

Steve groans. “Do I want to know how much you saw?”

“Enough to know Sergeant Barnes is a damn good kisser,” Peggy says with a smirk. “Us women are all missing out.”

“You seem to have a habit of walking into places where I’m getting kissed. Are you trying to tell me something?” Steve teases.

“Yes. That you should save your kissing for less public places,” she teases back. “Now go find your sergeant and keep him from getting into trouble.”

“He’d argue that he’s the one that keeps me from getting into trouble,” Steve replies. “And Peggy, thanks for being okay about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So I had an interesting conversation with Peggy earlier,” Steve says later when he is one hundred percent sure that he and a Bucky are along.

“Why do I have a feeling that this doesn’t involve your taking my advice to leave me for her because it’s less dangerous for you?” Bucky asks warily.

“Because you’re an idiot, Buck,” Steve replies, shaking his head. “And given what Peggy and I talked about, I think she’d agree with me.”

“So what did the two of you talk about then?” Bucky asks.

“You. And your kissing ability,” Steve says. “She knows about us, but she doesn’t care.”

“What do you mean, she knows about us and doesn’t care?” Bucky asks, an edge to his voice.

“Turns out our hiding places suck because she caught us kissing. And when I said that we loved each other even though it was wrong, she called that bullshit and said that even though people said it was wrong doesn’t mean that it is,” Steve replies.

“So she really doesn’t care,” Bucky responds, sounding surprised.

“Do I want to know what you thought ‘she doesn’t care’ actually meant?” Steve asks.

“That she told you she didn’t care but would secretly find a way to get rid of the competition,” Bucky says with a shrug. “It was obvious from the second I met her that she wants to find out if that serum made everything bigger,” he adds, looking pointedly at Steve’s groin.

“Lucky for you, it was never small to begin with,” Steve shoots back, rolling his eyes. “But Peggy saw me for who I really was even before the serum. She and Erskine were the only ones in that entire program that did.”

“And that’s why you like her,” Bucky replies.

“But I love you. And she knows I love you, so drop it already, Buck,” Steve says, leaning in to kiss Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he did let it go that night, Bucky wasn’t able to let the matter of Steve’s feelings for Peggy drop entirely. But since there’s no getting anywhere with Steve, he decides to go to Peggy instead.

“Sergeant Barnes, what brings you to see me?” Peggy asks, clearly surprised that he would seek her out.

“Steve told me about your little conversation,” Bucky says simply, waiting to see what conclusions she’ll draw.

“I meant it when I told him that I won’t tell anyone,” Peggy replies. “I’m well aware of why your relationship has to remain secret even though I think it’s complete and utter bullshit that you have to hide what you feel for each other.”

“I know you meant it,” Bucky replies. “I may have had my doubts at first, but then Steve told me what you said about us being not being wrong even though people say it is.”

Peggy smiles softly. “I wish there were someone that cared about me as much as he cares about you. If Howard and I hadn’t been there to help him, Steve would have bloody walked to Austria to get you back.”

“What you all did was damn stupid, but I’m grateful because I’d probably be dead right now otherwise,” Bucky says. “And there is someone that care about you like that.”

“Who?” Peggy asks.

“Steve. Just because he loves me, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you too,” Bucky replies.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asks him. Peggy knows that someone wouldn’t reveal something like this about their own boyfriend without an ulterior motive.

“I keep trying to tell Stevie that it would be safer for him to be with you. And he keeps reminding me that he loves me and tells me to shut up,” Bucky replies.

“And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?” Peggy asks.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Bucky replies. “Convince him to see my side of things?”

“You, James Barnes, are bloody idiot,” Peggy says, shaking her head. “All you’ve done is potentially create a scenario where everyone gets hurt. You for letting Steve go, Steve because you pushed him away, and me because I know Steve would rather be with you.”

“I didn’t think about it that way,” Bucky says softly.

“Clearly,” Peggy replies. “Though I may have a way to salvage this whole mess. That is, if you don’t mind sharing.”

“What, like you get him one night and I get him the next?” Bucky asks.

“I was thinking more along the lines of both of us having him at the same time,” Peggy replies.

Bucky stares at her in shock. “But I thought you didn’t like me. You practically ignored me that first time we met.”

“Well you didn’t exactly make the best first impression by staring at my arse the second I walked into the room,” Peggy replies. “Though you did redeem yourself a little by letting Steve stare at my chest first.”

Bucky laughs. “I told him you noticed that. He convinced himself that you didn’t because he didn’t say anything.”

Peggy shakes her head. “Still so naïve to the way of women. No wonder he thought fondue was code for sex.”

“He what?” Bucky asks.

“Oh he didn’t tell you?” Peggy says with a smirk. “When one of the trollops I work with stuck her tongue down his throat, I may have over reacted a little. And when I accused him of being like any other man, he asked how he could know that Howard and I weren’t fonduing.”

Bucky bursts out laughing. “He told me about the kiss and about you shooting at him, but he left out the fondue part.”

“Technically I was helping him test his shield,” Peggy says innocently. “And you never did tell me what your thought are on sharing.”

“If it’s him in the middle and us trying to ignore each other, that’s not going to work,” Bucky replies.

“Oh I was thinking we’d all get our turn in the middle. After all, how am I supposed to find out if you really are as good a kisser as it looked like when I saw you and Steve?” Peggy says wickedly.

“In that case, that’s a plan I can get behind,” Bucky says with a grin. “Now we just need to tell Stevie.”


End file.
